1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational game that aids in the development of the fundamentals of freehand drawing and assists players of the game in learning the relationship between all of the parts that comprise a whole.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many games used for amusement or educational purposes that employ cubes, more commonly called dice. Frequently such games are used in conjunction with game boards, with the dice having assorted images or symbols on each of their sides. The players roll the dice, or a single die, and the symbol(s) that faces up is utilized by the player to determine where on the board to move or what step to take.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,207 to Jones discloses and educational game in which a spinner is used to indicate a particular "predetermined characteristic." Pieces corresponding to the predetermined characteristic are selected when indicated by the spinner and placed upon a game board having an outline of a character that is made up of the predetermined characteristics. Nothing in the Jones patent discloses the freehand drawing of characteristics by a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,333 to Kopp teaches an educational game apparatus for teaching sign language. The game disclosed in Kopp is played similarly to the game "SCRABBLE", and dice bearing the various letters of the sign language alphabet are used to determine which letters the player may use in an attempt to spell words.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,738 to Calle teaches another dice game in which a card, bearing a "connect-the-dots" or "dot-to-dot" drawing along with a table listing particular coordinates representing a line to be drawn, is used. Dice are used to determines which of the coordinates should be used by a player, which, therefore, determines which line will be drawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,921 to Stolpen teaches an educational teaching and self-correcting apparatus used for teaching relationships, similarities and differences in a number of subject matters. Depending on the roll of several different dice, the user learns to match similarities, differences and related items.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,356 to Berman teaches a game that is used, interactively, with a television set. The player puts a plastic film "panel" over the television screen and places various items on the screen to help tell a story. The player can also use special markers to draw on the screen and is directed to do so by instructions delivered by the television program announcer.